Many seek to maximize the amount of power produced from a given amount of fuel and the power output per unit displacement of the engine cylinders in their internal combustion engines. This is especially true for car enthusiasts who often modify stock cars with aftermarket parts in an effort to increase the performance of the cars. One factor that must be addressed when attempting to have an engine reach peak performance is exhaust backpressure.
Backpressure refers to pressure/resistance that is opposed to the desired flow of a fluid in a confined place such as a pipe. Backpressure in a pipe is often caused by obstructions or tight bends in the pipe.
Exhaust backpressure refers to the pressure opposed to the desired flow of exhaust gases out of the engine. Complex shaped or reduced cross-sectional areas of exhaust piping can increase backpressure, which effectively requires the engine to use a greater portion of its power output to expel exhaust gases. Having to expend energy to expel exhaust gases decreases the amount of usable rotational power produced per unit fuel consumed, and is leads to cars with lower horsepower (HP) readings.
Multi-cylinder internal combustion engines typically employ exhaust manifolds (chambers that interconnect several openings) to direct engine exhausts from the individual cylinder exhaust ports to the downstream exhaust components, which can include exhaust pipes, catalytic converters, resonators, mufflers and/or tailpipes.
A major source of flow restriction in conventional engine designs occurs when exhaust manifold piping is forced to adopt a complex shape to match the exhaust port and/or is forced to follow sharp turns due to packaging considerations within the engine housing. Lessening flow restrictions on the exhaust path is a method of increasing engine efficiency.
A manifold adapter that reduces the difficulties and disadvantages of conventional engine designs by simultaneously reducing backpressure and improving exhaust system packaging in internal combustion engines would represent a significant advancement in the automotive field.